


Cafe Eau Laid

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Scentplay, Size Kink, Softest Soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin's got a crush on this guy who comes into the coffee shop. Only problem is, this omega has a boyfriend. (Alternatively, maybe Jongin assumes too much.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was funny that South Korea has a thing with blood types, and found that it just works really well with wolves. :3 Thank you to my Beta, my true and wonderful and lovely Beta. This only happened because of you. Hence, it's the fluffiest shit I've ever written. Until it's not.

Even with the strong coffee brewing right beside him, Jongin perks up as he catches a familiar whiff. He actually refrains from twisting around to stare as their latest customers walk in. However, he does make some effort to hurry through the latest drink to man the register before Yixing could.

“Umm,” Big Eyes hums, scanning the chalkboard menu over Jongin’s head, as if he doesn’t order the same exact cortado each time he comes here.

“Americano,” says the man to his side, whom Jongin has mentally dubbed Shaggy Alpha. He fights the urge to sneer. He has no reason for sneering, other than, to put it bluntly, sheer jealousy. The man is handsome. They match well. He makes Big Eyes laugh. But Big Eyes smells incredible and looks even better, and Jongin can’t be a good boy all the time, much less in his own judgement-free, private thoughts.

He normally isn’t attracted to other omegas, but this one is just such an exception. And of course he’s taken, because thanks, life.

Eventually though, Big Eyes has to place his usual order, and Jongin regrettably has to cash them out and fill the drinks. And then the crowd picks back up, and he totally loses sight of which booth they’ve wandered off to.

Jongin is busy tossing out stale cookies when an ambrosial scent wafts his way again. He looks up just as Big Eyes is leaning over, finger held out, ready to tap at his shoulder.

Fighting both the urge to jump back at the proximity and huddle closer to bask in the warm, sweet smell, Jongin’s confused body settles for an awkward wiggle instead. “Hi. Can I help you?” he asks, sounding a little more snippy than he intended and trying to compensate by plastering on a smile that feels too tight. Great, now he’s either mean or creepy.

“Aww,” Big Eyes sighs, looking down at the trash can. “I was hoping to get a chocolate croissant… But I guess you are all out now.”

Crap. He flails, distraught at the idea of disappointing the pretty omega. But any in the back are probably frozen. Does he have a couple of hours? Jongin would gladly Google a recipe, attempt it, and custom deliver a single fucking croissant. “We have…” Cake pops? Bagels. Loaf bread with half a bag of miscellaneous nuts dumped on top of them. “-ssscones?” He winces as he hears himself draw out the suggestion, winging the end of the word up into the shrillest question.

Big Eyes pouts. Sweet Fenrir, he _pouts_ before blowing air out in a whoosh. “Not the same,” Big Eyes mopes.

“Chocolate…” Jongin tries to speed his thoughts up, tries not to fixate too much on _how good_ this gorgeous wolf smells. “Muffins? We have some chocolate bars.”

The omega shakes his head and offers a small smile, “Nah, it’s okay.”

“Is your heat coming? I mean, it’s not the same as chocolate, but I have some cheese and crackers in the work fridge, and that always helps me. You’re welcome to all that you want…”

Big Eyes’ brows knit together in confusion as Jongin’s sentence continues, before his lips form a thin line and one of the brows arch back up into a question. “...My...heat?” he asks slowly.

“Chocolate is actually really bad for heats, to be honest,” Jongin mutters, hands waving. “I mean, we’re all naturally sensitive to it anyway, but it causes breakouts every time for me.”

The wolf clears his throat and squints at Jongin. “That… sounds rough.”

“I mean,” Jongin says nervously, losing momentum, “do you not break out?”

Big Eyes shrugs. “I wouldn’t know, seeing how I don’t… get heats.”

“Oh,” Jongin plows forth, “I’ve never tried heat suppressants. That’s cool though.”

“I-” Big Eyes cants his head to the side, the tip of his tongue peeking out as he examines Jongin’s face thoughtfully. “I’m… not an omega, dude.”

A warmth rushes over his cheeks as Jongin blinks rapidly, desperately trying to reboot his brain. “Uhh,” he sputters, trying to string consonants to vowels. “Oh my gods, I’m so, so sorry. I- Uh, I-”

“Do I look like an omega?”

Fuck. How did he lodge his foot so far down his throat that he could taste knee? He didn’t just crash and burn with Big Eyes, he went all out and offended him, and might even get fired for this. “Look, I’m _so_ sorry,” Jongin flails, “I can pay for your drink, you can get whatever treats you want. I honestly… I don’t know what I was thinking. I was just trying to help, but clearly I’m just—I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Hey,” Apparently-Not-An-Omega says, looking a bit worried, touching Jongin’s elbow briefly, “it’s fine.” He sounds resigned, but sincere, at least. “I suppose if I just guessed, I would’ve thought you were an alpha too or something. I don’t know if I would’ve… given out alpha advice on rut survival, but I mean…”

His skin is still tingling from the small touch when the words hit, and Jongin can feel his face burn even more. Dear Sirius, why did he go full headass? “Sorry…” he repeats.

“It's fine,” Alpha Eyes says, sounding surprisingly sincere. He sighs and looks over at the glass display case again, probably trying to keep the situation from worsening even further. “So… thanks anyway, then.”

Jongin manages to mutter another mortified apology as he watches the alpha walk back to his table and slump into the booth, leaning heavily against his boyfriend.

 _Why_.

—

Something drops in the pit of Jongin’s stomach as the familiar scent hits him. Holy crap, he’s been too busy to pay attention.

“H-hi,” he pushes out, gripping the register screen tightly. “Uhh… cortado, right?”

Alpha Eyes is alone today. Jongin normally lives for those days, but after their last encounter, he wants a sinkhole to just yawn open underneath him. Please.

The alpha smiles. His eyes sparkle and curve into adorable little crescents. “I guess I do always get the same thing, huh?”

He’d normally be preening at the eye contact, at the rare smile, but instead, Jongin freezes, staring blankly and holding his breath.

After a few seconds, the alpha looks away, busying himself with digging his wallet out of his pocket. He clears his throat. “So… yeah, another cortado, please.”

Only growing more embarrassed, Jongin wordlessly rings his order up and bolts to make the drink. He’s muddling through his thoughts, and in a stroke of inspiration, brings the drink to the pick-up counter and calls the order number, waiting for Alpha Eyes to come forth and shyly pushing a bag next to the coffee.

“Sorry for last time,” Jongin mumbles, scooting back quickly.

Half an hour later, the line has finally dwindled down, and Jongin can start cleaning down his stations. He’s trying to balance two full bags of trash when he catches a whiff of warm, sweet Alpha again. _Noooo_ …

“Thanks for the croissant,” Alpha Eyes says once Jongin turns around.

Jongin squirms, letting the trash bags settle on the floor and just holding onto the ends to keep them upright. “Sorry for last time,” he repeats.

“I’m over it,” the alpha smiles again. His teeth are so pretty. His smile is so pretty. “Please be comfortable. I know you probably feel embarrassed, but it’s okay.”

Unable to think of anything to say that would _not_ be an apology, Jongin eventually nods, murmuring a soft, “Okay…”

After a few more seconds of silence, Kyungsoo rocks back and forth on his heels and rubs the sides of his pants, feeling the awkward air. “I’ll let you get back to work then—” he leans in, squinting to focus on the name tag, “- _Jongin_.”

That went… way better than expected. Jongin takes a long-overdue inhale and hauls the trash off to the dumpster, replaying the scene over in his mind. He catches a glimpse of the alpha as he heads back to the counter. Alpha Eyes even gives him a little wave as he leaves.

 _He knows Jongin’s name now_. Oh goodness, he said Jongin’s name with his perfect lips and his perfect tongue and teeth and— _boyfriend he has a boyfriend_ , abandon course immediately.

—

“He says I always get the same thing,” Alpha Eyes says, squinting adorably at the chalkboard above Jongin’s head. “I want to try something different this time.”

Shaggy Alpha grabs his shoulder and jiggles him, laughing afterward. “There’s nothing wrong with it if you like it.”

Alpha Eyes bats his hand away and grins at Jongin. “What do you think I should get? What do you get?”

“Uhhhh…” The sound escapes Jongin’s mouth before he can hear it, and he quickly clamps it shut. Nice. Oh. Question. He doesn’t drink coffee. He likes the smell, but he can’t even enjoy coffee flavored ice cream. What’s a drink… Cortado. No, dumbass, that’s literally the drink Alpha Eyes always gets. Espresso? No. Why. Why are all bean juice drinks only mildly different from each other.

“Jongin?”

Oh god. “Uhh, I just drink café au laits."

“What’s that?”

"It's just coffee with hot milk. It's... it's boring. But you can add sugar, and... yeah."

Alpha Eyes gives him another grin and a nod. “I wanted a croissant, but that works instead.”

“You could always get both, Kyungsoo,” Shaggy Alpha suggests.

_His name is Kyungsoo!_

“Too much sugar hurts my tummy,” _Kyungsoo!_ says. ( _KYUNGSOO!_ ) Tummy. _Who even says tummy_. _Jongin_ doesn’t even say tummy. He bets Kyungsoo(!) would have such a nice tummy. He—

“Here,” Shaggy Alpha holds his credit card out. “Let’s get a croissant too anyway. We can share.”

Jongin grumbles internally, but rings them up and gets their drinks, pouring the milk into a simple heart shape.

 _Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo_. Oh, what a pretty name. It’s so fitting.

The two alphas keep looking over at him from their booth. He’s not imagining things. Is _Kyungsoo(!)_ telling Shaggy about Jongin’s blunder the other day? He is wiping down the booth next to theirs when someone shuffles around on the pleather and leans over the top.

“That was really good, by the way,” _Kyungsoo(!)_ says, folding his forearms over each other and resting his chin on them as he watches Jongin stack the cups on the edge of the table.

“Yeah?” Jongin climbs onto the bench so he’s not bent over. He fidgets with the rag, watching _Kyungsoo(!)_ watch him. "Sometimes people put condensed milk instead. It's tasty."

“I'll be sure to try that next time.”

Belatedly, Jongin looks up to realize Kyungsoo has been watching him grin like an idiot at his rag, and flushes a deep pink, hunching his shoulders as he gives the tabletop an unnecessary wipedown, and shuffles out of the booth.

Later, as Jongin catches the two leaving the shop, Shaggy Alpha’s arm slung casually across Kyungsoo's(!) slim shoulders, they make eye contact again. It lasts for all of five seconds before Shaggy Alpha notices and waves dramatically at him.

“See you later, _Jongin!_ ” he exclaims immediately prior to collapsing in a series of wheezing guffaws, as if Jongin's name is the most hilarious thing ever. Oh god, were they making fun of him?

It didn't sound menacing though. He can't see Kyungsoo's face to tell, as the alpha is turned toward his boyfriend, fingers pinching at wherever he can reach. Embarrassed at revealing that they've been talking about him, meanwhile Jongin's dying inside trying to figure out which of the mortifying things he's said or done they could've been discussing.

—

“This is so cute. Is there a meaning behind it?” Kyungsoo asks before his finger taps at the gold charm bracelet dangling off of Jongin's right wrist.

He only stares for a second too long this time. It's getting easier. “My sister gave it to me. She bought it on some buy-one-get-one combo sale when she got her first job.”

“So you guys match?”

He nods, flicking his wrist self-consciously and feeling the satisfying rattle of the charms hitting each other.

“That's really cute. It's pretty.”

Kyungsoo's eyes are so pretty. They're so big and bright and when they're focused entirely on him, it leaves him a little breathless. And he smells _so good_. Jongin blushes, “Thank you.”

“I think you spoke more comfortably with me when you thought I was an omega,” Kyungsoo comments once he's placed his order and paid. There's an odd mix of a reprimanding tone and a whine in the statement, but he's still smiling.

“I… It's not because of that,” Jongin rushes out. He's dressed down numerous alpha bros. He's not some meek omega. He's just… “I kind of… made an ass of myself.”

“I told you,” Kyungsoo says, leaning forward on the counter, “it's fine. No harm done. No need to be embarrassed. Just speak comfortably.”

Easier said than done, but Jongin nods anyway.

“I thought you didn’t work on Tuesdays…” Kyungsoo says as he follows Jongin over to the espresso machine, talking over the divider.

“Stalker much?” Jongin quips on reflex. He looks up, eyes bulging. “That was a joke! I—”

But Kyungsoo is blushing and chuckling nervously, looking down at his feet. “I wasn’t! I promise!”

Cue several minutes of mutual apologizing before Jongin regrettably pushes the drink across the counter. He watches Kyungsoo suck his lower lip in, holding it in place with his teeth, as if debating whether he wants to take the drink and walk away or not.

The alpha’s fingers drum nervously on the countertop. “I promise, I’m really not stalking, I—”

“No, I know!” Jongin interrupts, hands out and flailing. _Why_. Why can’t they have just one conversation where he can just enjoy how handsome Kyungsoo looks. What’s a wolf have to do for some basic interaction?

Fifteen minutes later, Jongin is sitting down at a small table by the window, ready to catch up on some cheesy fanfiction during his break when a familiar, sweet scent overrides the warm smell of his bagel, and he looks up to find Kyungsoo standing nearby, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Hey, can I join you?”

Shaking his blank stare off his face, Jongin recovers and nods. A small smile quirks the corner of Kyungsoo’s lip up, revealing a flash of teeth. He inhales deeply as he sits down. “It’s just me today, and I thought… company would be nice.”

“It is,” Jongin assures him. Kyungsoo’s scent is so strong at this short of distance. The table is so small, their feet tangle if they’re not careful. Pretty alpha. Yummy alpha.

Kyungsoo’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. He purses them together into a frown as Jongin takes a plastic knife and cuts his bagel, pushing half of it forward.

“Peace offering?”

Reluctantly, he pulls it closer to his side with a disapproving click of his tongue. “Please tell me you’re going to eat more than half a bagel.”

“I have lunch in the back, I just wanted a snack for now, so this works perfectly, actually,” Jongin reassures him, grinning to himself as the frown fades away.

“You go here, right?” Kyungsoo asks, after a minute of silence.

Jongin nods. It’d be weird to work at the campus cafe and not attend. Not unheard of, he supposes, but it’d be odd. “I’m in Biomedical Engineering,” he offers.

“Ooh, fancy,” Kyungsoo says, smiling after he swallows his bite. “No wonder I never see you anywhere else on campus. I’m a Sociology major, so yeah, I don’t really go on that side.”

“Sociology is cool,” Jongin mumbles. “I took an intro class in freshman year.”

“What exactly do you study in _Biomedical Engineering_?” Kyungsoo asks, exaggerating the major dramatically.

Jongin rolls his eyes and wipes a crumb before answering. “We know that sexual polymorphism exists in wolves due to both gender and blood type. Type O produces omegas, Type B, betas, and type A, alphas. But Type AB for whatever reason is a wild card, and we see no patterns in the population. So I mean, they’re really rare to begin with, but even within the small survey groups, we see them express as all forms, with no bias toward one or another. So that’s interesting. And then female alphas, for example, have more problems with conceiving, and a harder time bearing children, and male omegas—” he pauses for effect, holding his hands out, “-of course, can’t deliver babies without a Cesarean. There are all kinds of interesting studies and reports on beta hormone levels, but I mean, I want to study how we can improve medical technology to help with something as simple as carrying on our species.”

“Wow.” Kyungsoo has a flake of bread dangling in the corner of his mouth, and Jongin has to resist so hard to keep from reaching out and flicking it away. “That’s really cool.”

“It _is_ really cool,” he says.

“Mine’s more on why mainstream media continues to perpetuate that alphas must be big and burly and aggressive and how toxic of an effect that has on every tier of our society and how it affects the mental health of susceptible wolf pups,” Kyungsoo says, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Ooh,” Jongin coos. “That’s interesting.”

Kyungsoo beams as he rips another piece of bagel and feeds it into his mouth. “I think it’s necessary.”

“So baristas of the future don’t assume you’re an omega just because of how you look?” Jongin asks.

“I mean, I’m not a stereotypical alpha,” Kyungsoo says, warm smile ever-present. “So that’s fine, I get it. I’m type AB, so I mean, you’re the science major here. You’d know more about hormones and stuff than me. It gets annoying, but _you_ meant well, unlike some people, who’ll even try to fight me, because they can’t accept the idea that an alpha isn’t 183 centimeters and would drown from being too muscle-dense and unable to float.”

Jongin winces. “That’s rough.”

“It’s more annoying than anything,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “At least I don’t have to deal with unknown side effects and insurance battles for heat suppressants or male birth control.”

An alpha who gives half a damn about omega plights, someone catch him before he falls. Life is so not fair. He’s sure he looks thoroughly impressed, but Kyungsoo’s smile matures from amicable to shy and sympathetic, and it’s _adorable_.

“So I was wondering,” Kyungsoo starts, clearing his throat and finally wiping the corners of his mouth to catch all the crumbs gathering, “do you want to, like, ...catch a movie or something sometime?”

Jongin blinks, arching an eyebrow. “What?”

“Or we can get a bite to eat…”

“...Why?”

Kyungsoo looks nervous as he shrugs. “I don’t know, I mean… maybe just hanging somewhere that’s not your place of employment?”

A strange feeling sweeps over him as Jongin slowly sits back in his seat. “Again, why?”

The nervousness fades into confusion, and Kyungsoo scrunches his brows down. When Jongin doesn’t continue, he licks his lips anxiously. “I thought… you smel— _seemed_ interested…”

What is this. Is this a test. Are they going to pretend Jongin hasn’t seen Shaggy Alpha here with Kyungsoo dozens of times this semester alone, flirting and cuddling with each other? “Are you asking me out on a date?”

Kyungsoo actually looks relieved. “Yes.”

“... _No_.”

“What?”

“I didn’t think you were that kind of wolf, especially now with all your talk about not being a typical alpha and whatnot, but you’re just going to go around your boyfriend like that and expect me to cosign this?” Jongin asks, swallowing his disappointment and standing up.

Kyungsoo stands up as well, tips of his fingers balancing on the edge of the table. “Boyfriend?”

“Big, shaggy alpha?” Jongin prompts, waving his hands. “Smells like you? In fact, you’re wearing him right now.”

“ _Chanyeol_?” Kyungsoo asks, as if that means anything to him. He sighs as Jongin shakes his head in disbelief, and slides a hand down his face. “Chanyeol isn’t my boyfriend.”

“People don’t smell that much like each other unless they’re practically mated,” Jongin counters.

Kyungsoo mulls the thought over, watching Jongin’s face steadily. “That’s true,” he finally says. “ _Or_ : they’ve been best friends since middle school, and are roommates.”

Jongin pauses.

A soft sigh leaves Kyungsoo’s lips. “I can see why you’d assume that,” he says quietly. “But yeah, I’m not some sleazy alpha—”

“I wasn’t—”’

“You were,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s fine. I just thought this was… going somewhere.”

He’s leaving. Oh no, no, he’s leaving. Jongin frantically rubs his hands all over his face and then chases after him, scanning the sidewalk and desperately sniffing for the familiar scent before locating him a few meters past the door. “Wait! Please, wait!”

Kyungsoo slows to a stop, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he turns to look at Jongin. He stuffs his hands into his jacket pocket, straightening his posture as he waits with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m really sorry,” Jongin starts. “I know I probably seem crazy for assuming all these things about you, like the whole thing with being an omega or whatnot. I’ve made an ass of myself. But I like you? I mean, that’s probably really obvious. So I get kind of nervous around you, and then just seeing you two, I ...yeah, I assumed. And then for you to ask me out, I just- I don’t know. I’m really sorry. It’s not an excuse at all, but I promise, I’m not normally like this.”

Again, Kyungsoo purses his lips as he studies Jongin, listening to his word vomit patiently. He nibbles on his bottom lip and inhales. “So you do like me then?”

“Yes,” Jongin hurries out. “Of course.”

“...Can I pick you up at seven?”


	2. Chapter 2

He had his doubts, of course. Who wants to go to an amusement park and mingle with the muggles? And then who wants to eat theme park food for a first date? But Kyungsoo wasn’t kidding. Best fried chicken he’s had in a long time. The rides were lame, but they went on them anyway, Jongin screeching like a banshee on one of the roller coasters and gripping Kyungsoo’s hand so tightly, his fingers were blanched by the time the ride was over. Surprisingly, there were a couple of other wolves here too, walking alongside the oblivious humans. Kyungsoo wins him a little stuffed penguin at one of the games, and even though it’s stiff with cheap polyfill and no doubt off-gassing some potentially questionable chemicals, Jongin snuggles it close to him as they walk along the marked paths, sharing some nachos.

“Are you having fun?” Kyungsoo asks as they wait in line for another ride.

“The most,” Jongin assures him, beaming brightly. It’s already dark, but the lanterns light the main areas well enough that from here, he can make out the flecks of gold in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

He’s enveloped in Kyungsoo’s scent, and it’s _heavenly_ amidst the smell of fried dough, sticky concrete, sweat, and adrenaline. Trying to control himself, Jongin holds the stuffed penguin up to eye level and nuzzles its face instead, hearing a grumble beside him. He finds Kyungsoo pouting, eyeing the penguin with disdain.

“Lucky,” Kyungsoo mutters, giving him a sheepish smile.

Jongin boops his nose with the penguin’s rear end, giggling as they step forward in line. “So is this your go-to first date spot?”

“What makes you think that?”

Jongin shrugs. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m having a great time. I’m just curious.”

“The last time I went on a date was high school, and I took them to Starbucks. Figured it might be a bit awkward to take you to a competitor,” Kyungsoo smirks. “Plus, I’ve matured since then.”

“From lattes to cotton candy and fried chicken,” Jongin quips.

“And nachos! The nachos are important in defining my sophistication.”

Despite having a 7am class, they don’t leave the amusement park until late, arriving back on campus well past midnight. Jongin is shivering. They’re forced to say goodbye in the breezeway before the omega dorm, due to the school’s strict restrictions. It’s understandable, most of the time even appreciated, but he’s freezing cold and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet just to generate some energy. Kyungsoo rubs up and down Jongin’s arms, trying to create friction despite his own chattering teeth. It’s commendable, but dumb.

“Ahhh, go!” Jongin says as a vicious gust of wind whips around them. “I had a great time, but oh gods, it’s freezing, and you have to walk all the way across campus back to your dorm. Go!”

“Dammit, fine!” Kyungsoo agrees, squeezing his biceps before tucking his arms in front of his chest, trying to regain warmth. “I’ll… see you later?”

“Not if you turn into a popsicle, go! Go!”

It isn’t until he’s back in his room, trying to regain feeling in his numb toes, that he realizes that Kyungsoo had stood there for a moment longer, looking hopefully expectant. He could’ve kissed Kyungsoo tonight. Goddammit.

—

“No,” Jongin declares, smacking his hand when Kyungsoo tries to open his wallet. “It’s on me.” He pushes his card toward the cashier as Kyungsoo protests, and hip checks him to move along.

Lunch at the food court probably isn’t anyone’s idea of a dream second date, but Jongin’s swamped with schoolwork and trials, so he’s gonna have to take whatever he can get. He’s been surviving on just texting and brief encounters at the coffee shop for the last three days. Kyungsoo’s made it a point to linger around the counter and hang with Jongin for as long as socially acceptable, but it’s not like they can just make out in one of the booths.

(No, dammit, they just can’t. He’d get fired. He’s played that out in his mind way too many times already. No, self, no.)

Kyungsoo sneaks one of Jongin’s fries into his mouth, beaming proudly as Jongin pretends to frown. Their legs are totally intertwined, and Jongin doesn’t even bother with pretending he doesn’t notice it, hooking his calf around Kyungsoo’s and sighing happily.

“Where’s your next class?”

“I’m done for the day, actually,” Jongin answers, watching Kyungsoo chew through his sandwich. It’s _so_ cute.

“Oh. Any plans then?”

“I was hoping I could text this guy, so he could tell me more about atypical mating patterns in millennial wolves.”

Kyungsoo grins and looks down, bashful. “I can tell you in person if you walk me to class?”

 

They have different artwork on this side of campus, he notices absently. The sculptures reflect the same styles as the ones around the STEM buildings, but being so much closer to the Art buildings, there’s more color around them than normal. Something touches his fingers, before Jongin realizes that Kyungsoo is slyly reaching out to lace their fingers together. He allows it, subtly leaning in closer to get a good lungful of warm, sweet Kyungsoo. Taking a corner, he turns to find Kyungsoo doing the same, and feels his heart skip a beat.

Emboldened, he pulls on Kyungsoo’s shirtsleeves, at the hem, and presses his palms into them, once they’ve arrived outside of the classroom. It won’t be enough to linger for too long, but his scent should stay on the cotton for most of Kyungsoo’s class period.

“That’s hardly fair,” Kyungsoo laments, before leaning in and nosing at Jongin’s shoulder. It’s a much more overt gesture, and he exhales through his mouth into Jongin’s t-shirt, the damp warmth seeping through to his skin.

“And that’s better?”

“ _Much_ better,” Kyungsoo says, pulling back with a proud smirk.

He can’t really disagree, basking in the more concentrated patch of sweetness on his skin. Once again, Kyungsoo is watching his mouth, and Jongin fights the vulgar urge to lick his lips. He clears his throat instead. “Dinner and a movie?”

“Oh?”

“I can cook,” Jongin lies through his teeth. Well, not technically a lie. He’s applied heat to food-like substances before. Like he’s totally made ramen in the microwave before. That’s food.

“What a coincidence,” Kyungsoo beams cheekily, “I can eat!”

—

It doesn’t matter how much of a gentleman Kyungsoo is trying to be. He can _smell it_ . If he tilts his pelvis a certain way, he can _feel it_. The weight of it, anyway. The bed shifts as Kyungsoo scoots even closer while trying to press his hips into the mattress instead of into Jongin, and he fights letting out a whine.

Kyungsoo keeps alternating between squeezing his waist and rubbing heated circles into it, to prevent his hands from roaming, Jongin supposes. He, on the other hand, is one step away from pushing Kyungsoo back and climbing into his lap to get closer, to get some more direct friction as they make out.

Kyungsoo’s lips glide against his hungrily, sucking and pulling, and a hand finally finds its way to the small of Jongin’s back, gathering him flush against Kyungsoo’s chest. He can taste the ramen on Kyungsoo’s tongue, from their half-assed meal earlier. Vaguely, somewhere in the background, he can hear the movie continue on his laptop computer, thoroughly forgotten by now.

He’s got so much slick pumping out right now, it should be embarrassing. But Kyungsoo’s hand wraps around his hip and squeezes, and a low whimper vibrates into his mouth and it’s hard to feel shy. It feels too good, his head whirling as the scent of aroused alpha fills the room, of the knot forming in Kyungsoo’s now too-tight jeans.

His leg hooks around Kyungsoo’s waist in a moment of inspiration, and they moan simultaneously as Kyungsoo’s hand drops down to cup his ass, lining himself up more directly. He breaks their kiss and dips down to nose gently against Jongin’s neck, sniffing wildly at the column of exposed skin.

Jongin bares his neck, gasping as he feels a tongue licking and tracing before Kyungsoo sucks at the skin, leaving behind his scent and his marks, if only temporary. He gets as far as Jongin’s shirt will allow and works his way back up, catching Jongin’s lips again.

A series of text messages finally breaks the mood enough that they halt so Jongin can see what’s so damn urgent. Tao. Wanting to come back to their room. Jongin’s so tempted to toss his phone aside and continue, but it’s already rude enough that Tao will be coming back to a room dense with alpha hormones. Kyungsoo smiles as he explains, and simply nods, brushing his cheek and chin before forcing himself to sit up.

There’s a _large_ tent in Kyungsoo’s jeans, and once again, Jongin’s tempted to say screw it, and go back to what they were doing. With a deep sigh, he takes Kyungsoo’s offered hand and pulls himself up to go to the window and air the room out. It’s not going to disguise anything, but it will at least lessen the intensity.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks, trying and failing to discreetly adjust his pants.

“No,” Jongin answers sadly. He pauses, squirming at the discomfort of his own crotch right now. “Do you ever do Pack Runs?”

“No… Should I?”

“We're doing a day run tomorrow…” So no fur. The club usually holds four or five runs each month, with half being at night, where they can shift into wolves and race around the woods on campus. It's a good social experience, especially for those who don't particularly want to be social, but get some interaction and bonding to fill their needs. Their daytime runs are just jogs through some of the longer trails, something to do in human form. It’s more just keeping up with the group, but it’s not bad cardio. He hadn't been sure of it, but ever since his first, Jongin hasn't missed a single run. “Join me?”

Tao arrives just as Kyungsoo nods, and after a brief, painfully awkward introduction, Jongin walks him downstairs to sign him out of the building.

—

Tao is in lime green hot pants. Jongin watches his roommate, bouncing on the balls of his feet and shouting random catch phrases as he warms up. _He’s_ in plain sweats and an old tee, and can stretch in silence, but Tao and his band of omega besties are clad in complementing neons and looking like they’re ready to flash dance through campus. One is in—he swears—silver lamé and making jazz hands.

“It’s weird to run as humans,” a warm voice says, and through the pines and camphors, Kyungsoo’s scent finally reaches his nostrils as the alpha walks up to him. They match, in a way. Kyungsoo is wearing black sweats, in contrast to Jongin’s grey, and his white tee is stain-free, as opposed to Jongin’s with a mystery green spot on the hem.

“It’s not so bad,” Jongin smiles, following Kyungsoo’s gaze as he surveys a couple of alphas nearby with detached interest. One of them, the short one wearing the "Avocado Bro" muscle tee, catches his eye and waves, and Kyungsoo returns it with a small hand flutter of his own.

“They’re on my floor,” he explains before recognizing Tao and flushing, looking down at his feet. “That’s your roommate, right?”

Jongin winces. “Yeah… He likes to run up front though, and I hang in the back. Not that there’s anything to be embarrassed about, because he’s done _way_ worse things, but we won’t really be running with him.”

Kyungsoo heaves a soft sigh of relief. They barely manage a few more sentences when Taemin blows a whistle and announces their path for this morning. He leads the group, and they let most of the people go by before setting off in silence. It had rained earlier this morning, and the petrichor emanating from the ground mixes with the peaty scent of the leaves in the trees, the moss and dew, combining with the sweat of nearly two dozen wolves. It’s normally a comforting cocktail already, but to have Kyungsoo beside him, to be breathing him in with each pant as they trek uphill, is an incredible experience.

At one point in their run, Yixing drops back to ask Jongin about switching shifts so he can go home and visit his family, recognizing Kyungsoo and striking a brief conversation, but after a few minutes, the beta gives Jongin a knowing look before saying goodbye and racing back to his spot. They don’t talk much, especially when the trail gets more challenging. On a smoother downhill, Jongin feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns to a bottle of water held out for him. He accepts it gratefully, cooing internally at the familiar taste of Kyungsoo on the nozzle.

This turned out to be one of their longer day runs, going for almost an hour, and leaving all of the wolves soaking in sweat and panting at the end. Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother to play modest, accepting Jongin’s invitation up to the omega dorm as he tries to mop up his sweat with his now-drenched shirt.

They each take a stall in the showers. Jongin lets out a groan of relief as the cold water hits him, washing away the grime of the morning. Hurriedly, he squirts some shampoo into his hair and passes it over the top of the stall for Kyungsoo. Rinsing the suds away and blinking the water out of his eyes, he spots movement and freezes. The chrome hardware of the showers is shared between stalls, and the gap of the divider and the wall leaves just enough room for a funhouse mirror-esque reflection of the stall next to him.

The water running down the hardware distorts it even further, so that there’s just a skin-colored blob with a mop of dark hair and vague limbs, but it’s still a shock nonetheless. Under the shower spray, he can’t smell anything but water. Whether it’s because of that deprivation or his own thirst, he finds himself paying more attention to the reflection, trying to pick apart details, before he catches himself.

“Do you have conditioner?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling him out of his perving.

“Oh!” Jongin exclaims, frantically portioning out a dollop of conditioner for himself before passing it over.

As he goes to lather up his washcloth, Jongin chances another glance at the reflection, giving it a few more confused seconds of attention than he promised himself he would. The reflection wasn’t moving. From what he could tell, Kyungsoo’s hands were in his hair, but he was frozen in place. Facing the mirrored surface.

Watching _him_.

Or maybe he’s crazy and imagining things. Except now, he’s unable to look away as he idly washes under his arms, waiting for movement. The reflection grows as Kyungsoo steps closer, and he strains to hear anything from the other stall, any clues. From what he can make out, Kyungsoo’s lowered his arms to where they hover in front of him, still motionless. Watching him.

He fights the temptation to do something stupid, like wave.

Instead, Jongin slowly continues cleaning his body, taking extra care between his fingers, over his elbows, down his chest. If only the reflection was clearer, so he can see what Kyungsoo’s face looks like.

Belatedly, he considers the possibility that Kyungsoo is just waiting for soap and crumples in embarrassment.

“Sorry!” he says, too loudly, wincing as the bar of soap slips repeatedly out of his grasp. He holds it and the spare washcloth over the stall, finally hearing Kyungsoo clear his throat and reach over, fingers covering Jongin’s.

“It’s fine.” Kyungsoo’s voice is way deeper than normal, gruff even.

Regret sinks in as Kyungsoo takes the soap and washcloth away. Jongin chews on his lip, glimpsing once again at the reflection. Kyungsoo hasn’t lathered up yet. As far as he can tell, the alpha has only brought the items to his chest, continuing to stand under the shower.

“Can-... can you wash my back? I’m, ah, sore from the run,” Jongin asks nervously.

In place of an answer, the water shuts off on Kyungsoo’s side, and within seconds, his curtain is opened briefly, Kyungsoo hesitantly walking toward him.

Giant erection bobbing with each step and all. Jongin shivers.

“Y-you have a birthmark,” Kyungsoo whispers, as he drags stripes of suds down Jongin’s back.

It takes a moment of mental mapping for Jongin to realize he’s referring to the little patch of light brown on the back of his thigh. “It’s a café au lait spot,” he offers, feeling a thrill shoot through him. Kyungsoo would have to be looking at his ass to see that mark.

A dry chuckle leaves Kyungsoo as he reverses direction, going back over the skin. “You work in a coffee shop.”

“Coincidence.”

From this distance, he can hear Kyungsoo panting, and his scent is flooding the stall enough that even with the water, Jongin can smell it. He’s wet. He’s _so_ wet, he can feel slick gathering along his inner thighs.

“It’s shaped like a heart,” Kyungsoo rasps. The washcloth glides down to the swell of Jongin’s ass, circling slowly along the hip on both sides before Jongin gasps as the cloth goes between his legs. "Like you're a Care Bear or something."

Kyungsoo jerks back, but Jongin spreads his legs further apart, tilting forward, and a moment later, the towel returns, gently slipping down between his cheeks. Behind him, Kyungsoo’s breath comes in near gasps as slick coats the washcloth, and he rests his forehead in between Jongin’s shoulder blades.

Bracing a hand against the wall, Jongin reaches between his legs and yanks the washcloth from Kyungsoo’s grasp. He arches his back deeper, preening at the groan from behind him. Kyungsoo’s fingers ghost over his skin, and they both gasp as he smears the slick back over Jongin’s puckered rim.

Kyungsoo sinks a finger in, not nearly deep enough, and pumps in shallow, lazy motions as he licks over a shoulder blade, teeth occasionally prickling the skin. Slowly, he removes his finger, tracing circles over Jongin’s hole. He presses a soft kiss against Jongin’s shoulders again before dropping his hand away completely, turning him around so they can face each other.

“Alpha,” he murmurs against Kyungsoo’s lips, the heated kiss lasting mere seconds before Kyungsoo dips into his neck, sucking new bruises into his skin. He’s moving hastily, but deliberately, down Jongin’s body, pausing to lick and tease at Jongin’s nipples and once more at his belly button before dropping to his knees, looking up at Jongin with his big, innocent eyes for approval.

Jongin groans and throws his arms out, bracing himself in the narrow stall as Kyungsoo licks over his cock. He’s abandoned the teasing touches, swallowing Jongin down to the base with a few quick bobs of his head. His hand comes back between Jongin’s legs, nudging them apart, and a finger quickly slides in, followed by another, matching his pace.

His knot has already fully formed, red and stiff. It must _ache_. Catching glimpses of it whenever Kyungsoo pulls back to lick at the cockhead makes his hole ache, and clenching around Kyungsoo’s fingers alone isn’t enough. Jongin is salivating, chewing his lip raw trying to avoid moaning and alerting the whole floor of their activities.

“Come,” Kyungsoo says, when Jongin tries to pull him off, desperately trying to hold back. “Please. I need to taste you. Please.”

Barely two more downstrokes later, Jongin does so, his entire body quivering as he feels more slick pump out. Kyungsoo hums with pleasure after he swallows, sending vibrations down Jongin's already sensitized cock before dropping down and licking around his fingers, pulling them out and replacing them with his tongue. He helps Jongin turn back around, steadying his shaky legs apart and diving back in, lapping eagerly at the puckered flesh, movements only growing more enthusiastic as Jongin’s voice pitches higher and breathier.

Looking between his legs, Jongin can see the alpha’s hand stroking over his own cock, occasionally squeezing at the bulb at the base as he continues spearing Jongin’s hole with his tongue.

“Why aren’t you inside me already?” Jongin pants.

Turned back around so they’re once again facing each other, Jongin reaches for the alpha’s cock, pleased at the sharp gasp from Kyungsoo as he throbs in Jongin's palm. It's such a pretty cock. He's unexpectedly big, but given his slimmer frame, the proportions look even more wild. His knot is hotter than the rest of his cock, and as Jongin squeezes it, a large drop of precum leaks out the tip. He gathers it quickly, before the water can wash it away, and presses it onto his tongue, tasting the tangy salt and watching Kyungsoo's eyes dilate even further, growing red, lit from within.

“Will you let me suck you off later?” Jongin whispers, preening at the lost look in Kyungsoo's face.

“I— Yes,” Kyungsoo stammers out, once they’ve attempted various positionings before settling on Jongin leaning back against the wall, one leg wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist. He’s balanced on his toes, practically. Not the most stable of positions, but Kyungsoo has a death grip on his hips.

“Are you going to knot me?” Jongin asks, watching Kyungsoo’s chest heave as he lines up his fat cockhead with Jongin’s hole.

Kyungsoo holds his breath as he presses in, the veins in his neck pronounced on his skin in concentration. He nods furiously, “If you let me.”

“I don’t know if I can take it, it’s so big already,” Jongin whimpers as he sinks down on the thick shaft. “But I want it.”

The knot pushes against his rim, hot and firm, and Kyungsoo hoists Jongin higher, bringing his other leg to wrap loosely around Kyungsoo’s body and rebalancing them. He nods again, distractedly, his expression growing to one of determination. “It’ll fit.”

Half a dick in, and Jongin already feels his lips going numb as Kyungsoo starts moving. Each thrust in, he presses the knot firmly against Jongin, holding it for a second before withdrawing. He’s scenting so much, it makes Jongin heady as his body responds and relaxes in anticipation.

“Alpha,” Jongin whimpers again, clawing at Kyungsoo’s neck to bring him closer, mashing their lips together sloppily. He can feel himself stretching with each push, and braces himself. With the next snap of his hips, Kyungsoo grinds his knot into Jongin, both of them holding their breaths as he pushes, until finally Jongin’s body sucks it past his rim and he jerks, crying out into the stall.

His voice echoes. He had forgotten. Kyungsoo shudders as he rests flush against him, bringing a trembling hand up to brush over his lips. “Shh,” he reminds him, looking more relieved and pleased than concerned.

He’s so full. Jongin must be shredding the poor alpha’s back, but he’s so full, and it’s so intense, he goes mindless, letting himself float along as Kyungsoo rolls his hips and rocks the knot in even deeper, rubbing up against every sensitive spot within him. His legs are shaking as Jongin watches his own cock wilt, responding to the pressure from the knot and the alpha’s pheromones and still leaking precum steadily. It doesn’t matter that he’s so close to the edge. Jongin looks up to see glowing red eyes watching his soft dick bounce along with each thrust, a satisfied growl leaving Kyungsoo’s throat.

With some difficulty, Kyungsoo manages to pull out almost all the way, hammering into Jongin for a dozen rough pumps before carefully stuffing the knot back in, forgetting to keep quiet and groaning out Jongin’s name as he grinds against him.

He can feel Kyungsoo’s orgasm coming, ushering his own forth to match. Jongin leans back against the cold tile, baring his neck. Kyungsoo groans again, attaching his lips to Jongin’s collarbone, sucking hard as his cock starts to throb. It’s almost painful when he finally gasps and breaks suction, hips stuttering as he comes.

Jongin lets out a long moan, oblivious of any of their surroundings as he follows suit, spasming hard around the knot lodged inside him. He can feel cum splashing hot against his walls, filling him up as his own cock jerks, shooting white over both of them. His body is clamping down, holding Kyungsoo to him, inside of him, while Jongin tries to catch his breath.

“Hold on,” Kyungsoo manages, barely above a whisper. It takes several attempts, but he finally sucks in a deep breath and lifts Jongin away from the wall, backing up carefully to the small bench in their stall and sitting down on wobbly legs.

There’s a pretty nasty looking gouge on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Jongin winces, touching the skin near it. “I’m sorry.”

“You are so pretty,” Kyungsoo answers, sounding dazed.

“Yeah, I know, but I’m still sorry.”

The alpha laughs, helping Jongin to rearrange his legs to a more comfortable position and whimpering as the shift tugs at his dick. He throws his arms around Jongin, holding him flush.

“Sorry,” Jongin repeats, rubbing Kyungsoo’s arms as the alpha buries his face into Jongin’s chest.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo says, “we were really loud! Do you think anyone heard us?”

“Hardly matters right now, don’t you think?”

Kyungsoo starts massaging Jongin’s lower back, offering him bits of praise as they wait. He rubs his fingertips over Jongin’s stomach, gathering Jongin’s cum and licking his fingers clean.

“Oh,” Jongin gasps, once he’s loosened up enough for the knot to finally deflate and slip out. There’s the alarming rush of warmth as Kyungsoo’s cum leaks out, dripping onto Kyungsoo’s thighs.

“Keep some of it in you?” Kyungsoo asks shyly, fingers tracing Jongin’s swollen rim, itching to plug him back up and stem the flow.

He’d smell more like Kyungsoo. The alpha’s scent would linger a lot more than normal. Repeated enough, Jongin would be broadcasting to any alpha that crosses his way that he’s taken. It’s the start of a more serious relationship. He had bristled at the idea the last time an alpha tried to suggest such a thing. This time, the idea of being enveloped in that warm, sweet scent all day is so attractive, Jongin nearly coos at the thought.

“Hardly fair,” he says. “You won’t smell like me until way later.”

“It’s really not fair,” Kyungsoo agrees, petting his sides as they get up. “I’ll wear your used shirts though.”

This time, he does coo, stroking Kyungsoo’s cheek as they step under the water. Totally not something an alpha would offer, and yet it’s so fitting for Kyungsoo. He feels warm inside at the thought.

“I’m so hungry,” Kyungsoo moans, draping himself over Jongin once they’ve reached the bedroom, towels wrapped around them to keep from dripping everywhere. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

“I mean, you ate quite a bit earlier,” Jongin smirks, before squealing as he gets tossed onto his back.

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo says, yanking the damp towel off of his waist and pushing Jongin’s legs up and out. “I think I just need a little more though.”


End file.
